A convertible tablet computer system can be utilized in either a notebook mode or a slate or tablet mode by rotating and/or otherwise manipulating a position and orientation of a display member of the computer system relative to a base member of the computer system (e.g., generally via a multidirectional hinge assembly coupling the display member to the base member). However, because of the multidirectional hinge assembly, inadvertent and/or unwanted rotation of the display member relative to the base member tends to result (e.g., while the display member is positioned in the slate or tablet mode).
In some convertible computer systems, a latch is used to limit an/or otherwise restrict rotational movement of the display member relative to the base member. However, such latches are generally manually actuated, displeasing in appearance to the end user, and create difficulties for the user when writing on the display member particularly while in the tablet mode.